


Es liegt in eurer Hand

by JinaVanLind



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinaVanLind/pseuds/JinaVanLind
Summary: Kirk schlug mit aller Kraft auf den Tisch. "Kommen Sie endlich zur Vernunft!" Spock stand hinter ihm mit verschränkten Armen, selbst ihm drohte bald der Geduldsfaden zu reißen. "Captain Kirk, Mister Spock. Wir haben Ihnen erklärt, was wir wünschen. Erfüllen Sie uns den Wunsch und Sie dürfen gehen."





	Es liegt in eurer Hand

Zehn Wochen saßen sie jetzt auf Arumkaaz fest. Dieser gottverdammte Planet, der aus sämtlichen Karten der Föderation gestrichen werden sollte. McCoy ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Die lange Inhaftierung führte dazu, dass er immer verbitterter wurde. Er hatte diese seltsame Zelle satt, die wie die Karikatur eines Hotelzimmers der 80er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts auf der Erde aussah. Die Bettwäsche mit dem seltsamen hellbraunen Muster, die gelbe Tapete und der Hochflorteppich, der alle Geräusche im Zimmer verschluckte. Wobei ein Hotelzimmer auf der Erde wenigstens Gebrauchsspuren aufwies, Zeichen dafür, dass einmal Menschen darin gewohnt haben. McCoys Zelle hingegen war klinisch rein und ohne jede Abnutzung. Es verstärkte in ihm das Gefühl der Einsamkeit. 

Waren es wirklich nur zehn Wochen oder schon viel mehr? McCoy kauerte neben dem großen Hotelbett auf dem weichen, klinisch sauberen Teppich. Er schaute in Richtung des Fensters. Leider war es nur aufgemalt und zeigte nichts außer ein paar seltsamen Wolken. McCoy wusste, dass Spock und Kirk auch auf dem Planeten waren. Sie verhandelten mit den Einwohnern. Und solange sie nicht erfolgreich waren, würde seine Gefangenschaft nicht enden. Doch worüber verhandelten sie? 

\------

Kirk schlug mit aller Kraft auf den Tisch. "Kommen Sie endlich zur Vernunft!" Spock stand hinter ihm mit verschränkten Armen, selbst ihm drohte Bald der Geduldsfaden zu reißen. Die Arumkaaz, Einwohner dieses Planeten, bestanden nur aus Licht, das sich formlos hin und her bewegte. Wenn sie zu den Menschen sprachen, pulsierte das jeweilige Lichtfeld.  
"Captain Kirk. Wir haben Ihnen erklärt, was wir wünschen. Erfüllen Sie uns den Wunsch und Sie dürfen gehen."  
Kirk drehte sich zornig herum und suchte Abstand zu den Wesen, damit er nicht ausrastete. Seine Geduld war am Ende. Spock trat an Kirks Platz und erklärte den Arumkaaz nüchtern zum wiederholten Male: "Unser Freund, der Doktor, ist kein Weibchen unserer Rasse. Es liegt ein Missverständnis Ihrerseits vor."  
Ein gelbleuchtender Arumkaaz kam näher. "Wir haben Tests durchgeführt, seine hormonelle Zusammensetzung ist anders als eure, er besitzt im Vergleich zu euch die doppelte Menge an Östrogen im Blut. Also lügt uns nicht an."  
Spock versuchte alles ruhig zu erklären. "Es gibt große Abweichungen zwischen den Individuen unserer Rasse. Sie können daraus keine finalen Rückschlüsse ziehen, Sie sind noch nie zuvor einem Menschen begegnet und können keine Eindeutigkeit erwarten."  
"Eure Ausflüchte interessieren uns nicht."  
Spock blieb immer noch ruhig. "Sie haben kein Recht uns zu so etwas zu zwingen." Spock sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wie Kirk die Fäuste geballt hatte.  
"Willigt ein, und ihr seid frei. Es liegt in eurer Hand. Wir haben Geduld, unser Leben ist ewig."  
Die Arumkaaz entfernten sich langsam aus dem Raum. Kirk und Spock blieben zurück. Spock wandte sich zu Kirk, der die Schultern sinken ließ. Eine kleine, hellblaue leuchtende Gestalt löste sich von der Gruppe und kam noch mal zurück. Sie sprach mit einer sanften Stimme zu, die sie vorher bei den anderen Vertretern des Volkes nicht gehört hatten.  
"Erfüllt den Wunsch meines Volkes und zeigt es uns. Ihr liebt ihn doch beide, diesen Menschen." Kirk und Spock ließen sich zu keiner Reaktion herab. Die Gestalt schwebte hinter den anderen her und verließ den Raum. Damit schloss sich die weiße Tür, die Kirk und Spock in den gesamten zehn Wochen mit keiner Kraft und Technik zu öffnen vermochten.

\-----

McCoy hob den Kopf, als sich plötzlich die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete. Bisher hatte er diese Tür für eine Attrappe gehalten. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich auf sie zu, wollte sehen, was draußen ist. Das Licht blendete ihn. Sonnenlicht?

Vor ihm lag ein satter, grüner Wald. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Laubbäumen, wie sie in der nördlichen Welthalbkugel vorkamen und tropischen Exoten, die McCoy noch nicht gesehen hatte.  
Wenige Meter vor ihm lag ein türkisblauer See. Man konnte bis zum Grund schauen. McCoy tauchte einen Finger ins Wasser. Es hatte mindestens 34 Grad! McCoy ging den kurzen Weg zu seinem Hotelzimmer zurück um den dünnen Bademantel zu holen, der an einem Haken in seinem dunklen Bad hing. 10 Wochen war es her, dass er sich richtig waschen konnte. Das Wasser, das aus dem Wasserhahn in seinem Bad kam tröpfelte immer nur traurig vor sich hin. Es reichte gerade dazu seinen Durst zu stillen, an Duschen oder Baden war da nicht zu denken. Mit seinem Trikorder überprüfte er die Wasserqualität und ob irgendwelche Lebewesen im Wasser waren. Doch der Wald schien frei von jeder Lebensform zu sein. Mit einem Seufzen stieg er in das warme Wasser. Endlich sauber werden! Er konnte seinen eigenen Geruch kaum noch ertragen. Er rieb mit den Händen seinen Körper unter Wasser ab. Dann schloss er die Augen um etwas zu entspannen. Wann würde seine Gefangenschaft enden? Was wollten seine Geiselnehmer?

Als er seine Augen öffnete stand plötzlich Spock vor ihm am See. McCoy platze fast vor Freude.  
"Spock!! Mein Gott..." Er schwamm die wenigen Züge zum Ufer und griff den Bademantel. Spock ließ misstrauisch den Blick durch den Wald wandern. Er sah McCoys Trikorder auf dem Boden liegen. Ihm und Kirk waren alle Gerät abgenommen worden. Spock nutzte also die Gelegenheit die Umgebung ausführlich zu scannen. Dann legte er der das Gerät beiseite und half McCoy aus dem Wasser.  
"Wo ist Jim? Geht es euch gut?"  
"Der Captain... ist in Sicherheit." Spock widerstrebte es zu lügen, also beließ er es bei einer halben Wahrheit. Er hatte Kirk außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er würde in frühestens einer Stunde wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Das hier, das konnte er seinem Freund nicht zumuten. Kirk und McCoy waren Freunde, es würde ihre Beziehung zu sehr belasten. Während Spock und McCoy... ja, was waren sie eigentlich? Spock schob die Frage beiseite.  
"Die Arumkaaz verlangen uns beim Geschlechtsverkehr zuzusehen."  
McCoy verschluckte sich fast und hustete kurz. Ihm gingen alle möglichen schlagfertigen Antworten durch den Kopf. Doch heraus kam nur ein: "Oh..."  
Nach 10 Wochen Gefangenschaft erschien ihm fast nichts mehr undenkbar. Aber dass die Wahl ihrer Geiselnehmer ausgerechnet darauf fiel? Für eine Weile standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, dann schaute McCoy Spock in die Augen.  
"Es... hätte schlimmer kommen können, oder?" Er senkte den Kopf. "Ich hatte Angst, dass ich Sie und Jim nicht mehr lebend wiedersehe..."  
Spock nickte. "Ich kann Ihre Angst verstehen, es ist eine lange Zeit alleine gewesen. Das belastet die Seele."  
Für einen Moment schauten sie sich wieder schweigend an.  
"Wollen Sie..." McCoy nickte etwas unsicher in Richtung des warmen Sees.  
"Ich bin sauber."  
McCoy spürte, dass er rot wurde. Was für eine bizarre Situation.  
"Ich schlage vor, wir suchen einen geeigneten Ort." Spock klang, als ob er gerade auf der Suche nach ein paar Ausgrabungsstätten für Dilithium-Kristallen war. McCoy nickte und zuckte übertrieben mit den Schultern.  
"Klar, soll ja bequem sein, ich will ja hinterher keine Pflaster verteilen müssen."  
Spock reagierte auf darauf nicht, wie so oft, wenn der Doktor versuchte die Situation mit Humor aufzulockern.  
"Ich will nur auf keinen Fall in das seltsame Hotelzimmer zurück. Ich würde es dort nicht mehr aushalten." Spock nickte und ging etwas tiefer in den Wald hinein. 

McCoy ging wortlos hinter Spock her, der die Umgebung mit seinem Blick scannte. Kurze Zeit später deutete er auf eine riesige, muschelartige Blume, die auf dem Boden lag. Das dunkelgrüne Gewebe der Blume war fest und samtig. Sie bot Sichtschutz zu den Seiten hin. Wobei das natürlich nur Augenwischerei war, denn die Arumkaaz würden sie auf jeden Fall sehen, da mussten sie sich keine Illusionen machen. Aber es war trotzdem ein besseres Gefühl.  
McCoy atmete tief durch, dann setzte er sich in die Blume. Der Untergrund war warm und weich. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die fremde aber angenehme Oberfläche.  
"Es wird schmerzhaft sein. So ist das am Anfang... ich habe in meiner bisherigen Karriere einige Patienten betreut, die..." Vielleicht war es nicht so wichtig Spock mit solchen Informationen zu belästigen. Und McCoy vermutete, dass Spocks enzyklopädisches Wissen auch solche medizinischen Infos speicherte.  
Sie schwiege eine unangenehm lange Zeit. McCoy legte sich auf die Seite und wollte sich gerade auf den Bauch drehen.  
"Passen Sie einfach verdammt gut auf, ja?" Er schaute zu Spock, der mit verschränkten Armen und erhobener Augenbraue vor der Blume stand. War das da gerade etwa Spocks Äquivalent eines Grinsens?  
"Es ist interessant, dass wir die Positionen beim Verkehr überhaupt nicht klären müssen."  
McCoy spürte wie er komplett rot wurde, rot vor Scham aber auch vor Zorn so bloßgestellt zu werden. "Sie grünblütiger Sohn einer..." Spock unterbrach ihn in einem nüchternen Ton.  
"Sparen wir uns das, Doktor. Nehmen Sie die Position ein, die für Sie den geringsten Widerstand bedeutet." Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ging McCoy auf alle Viere.  
Er tat es für die Freiheit! Er konnte nicht mehr so weiterleben wie die letzten Wochen. Er wollte zurück nachhause.  
McCoy schaute hinter sich und sah, dass Spock nun hinter ihm kniete. Oh Gott... was für ein Albtraum... Und dennoch war er froh, dass es nicht Jim war...  
Spock nahm den seidigen Stoff von McCoys Bademantel und schob ihn nach oben. McCoy fühlte sich unendlich verwundbar als Spock den Stoff unter seinem Gürtel feststeckte, damit er freien Zugang hatte. McCoy merkte gar nicht, wie fest er auf seine Unterlippe biss. Spocks warme Hände lagen nun auf seiner Haut und McCoy fragte sich, ob Spock unfreiwillig telepathischen Kontakt herstellte, oder ob er sich dagegen abschirmen konnte. Spock spürte McCoys Anspannung auch ohne den Hautkontakt. So präsent war es. 

Spock strich über McCoys Rücken und die Oberschenkel. Er wusste, dass es wichtig war die Penetration gut vorzubereiten. Er musste es gut machen, es durfte nicht weh tun... McCoy schloss die Augen und versuchte auszublenden, dass das gerade Spock war, der ihn da streichelte. Einen kurzen Moment später spürte er... Spocks Lippen auf seiner Haut?! McCoy stockte der Atem. Spock küsste die weiche Haut seines Rückens und wanderte tiefer und tiefer... 

McCoy wagte es immer noch nicht zu atmen. Spock teilte seine Lippen und ließ seine heiße Zunge zwischen McCoys Pobacken wandern.  
Dann leckte er über McCoys Anus.  
"SPOCK!!" McCoy wollte aufspringen, doch Spock hielt ihn mit festem Griff an Ort und Stelle.  
"Spock! Was zum Teufel?!" Doch weiter kam er nicht, die feuchte Zunge bewegte sich rhythmisch über seinen engen Musekelring und ihm entfuhr ein gepresstes Stöhnen. "Spock..." Er drückte sein Gesicht in den weichen Untergrund der Blume.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand so etwas mit ihm machte. Und ausgerechnet dieser Vulkanier?! McCoy krallte seine Hände in das samtige Material. Er betete, dass Jim sie nicht sehen konnte.  
Spocks Zunge hatte sich nach einiger Zeit den Weg in ihn gebahnt. McCoy konnte nicht leugnen, wie gut es sich anfühlte.  
Und wie sehr er es vermisst hatte... gewollt zu werden.  
Berührt zu werden. Geliebt zu werden. Spock war so sanft und geschickt...  
Dann spürte er Spocks Finger, die die Öffnung weiteten. Erst ein Finger, dann zwei, dann drei. McCoy war nicht fähig noch irgendwas zu sagen.  
"Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie sich auf den Rücken legen, Doktor." McCoy reagierte nicht gleich. "Wa...rum...?" Doch er folgte Spocks Frage und drehte sich. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn sofort die Hände vor dem Gesicht hochfahren.  
"Grundgütiger!"  
Spock trug immer noch sein blaues Uniformhemd, doch die Hose hatte er geöffnet und ein Stück heruntergezogen. Spocks steifer Penis war nicht zu übersehen. McCoy hatte den Vulkanier schon häufiger bei Operationen nackt gesehen und wusste, dass er gut bestückt war, aber das war nie im erigierten Zustand gewesen. Doch das... er war zwischen Schock und Faszination gefangen und starrte auf Spocks grünlich schimmernden Penis. Aus dem Schlitz oben glänze es bereits feucht. Spock hob eine Augenbraue, er schien immer noch die Ruhe selbst zu sein und McCoy zweifelte nicht an, dass er genügend professionelle Distanz zu dieser Aktion wahren konnte.

"Sie hätten in die Pornoindustrie gehen sollen..."  
Spock rührte keinen einzigen Muskel im Gesicht.  
"Wir... also, eigentlich bräuchten wir Gleitmittel." McCoys Stimme war nervös.  
Spock nahm sanft McCoys Hand und führte sie zu seinem Penis. McCoy schluckte, er spürte die dicken Adern unter der weichen Haut.  
"Vulkanier produzieren ein eigenes Gleitmittel..." Er führte McCoys Zeigefinger über den feuchten Schlitz und sofort begann etwas mehr Flüssigkeit daraus zu tropfen. McCoy bewegte seine Hand nun alleine weiter, massierte Spock und sorgte dafür, dass sein Penis komplett von der klaren, gelartigen Flüssigkeit bedeckt war. Das alles war so absurd... McCoy hatte nie von Spock fantasiert. Nie auf so eine Art und Weise. Und doch war das gerade das erotischste Erlebnis seines bisherigen Lebens. Und das mit dem verdammten ersten Offizier der Enterprise!  
All die Auseinandersetzungen die sie hatten, all die Angst, die er um Spock haben musste, wenn der von einer Außenmission nicht zurückkam...  
McCoy ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen und murmelte etwas unverständliches.  
"Doktor?" Spocks Stimme klang nach wie vor komplett beherrscht. McCoys Antwort war wieder unverständlich. Also setzte Spock erneut an. "Dokt..." McCoy zog Spocks Gesicht zu sich ran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.  
"Fick mich!"

Es tat nur kurz weh, dann genoss es McCoy.  
Mit einem Arm hielt er sich an Spocks Schulter fest, mit der anderen Hand berührte er das goldene Emblem der Sternenflotte auf Spocks Brust.  
Spock hatte einen ganze Fanclub von jungen Frauen, die ihn ins Bett kriegen wollten, Schwester Chapel war nur eine von ihnen. Doch keine hatte ihn bekommen. Keine durfte ihn riechen, wenn er Sex hatte, keine durfte über seine Haut lecken. Nur er. Er durfte es. All das, was die anderen begehrten, es gehörte ihm in diesem Moment. Spocks schöner Geist und Spocks schöner Körper. Es war so überwältigend, dass McCoy ohne jede weitere Stimulation zum Orgasmus kam. Spock in sich zu spüren reichte.

Als Spock aus McCoy herausglitt, hörten sie plötzlich das leise Surren des Transporters.  
"Oh shit!" McCoy band sich den Bademantel zu und Spock zog sich sehr effizient und schnell die Hose wieder an. Sie schafften es gerade noch sich aufrecht hinzustellen. 

\----------  
Dann standen sie schon auf der Transporterplattform. Neben ihnen war Jim, es ging ihm gut! McCoy war unglaublich erleichtert. Alle im Transporterraum waren regelrecht euphorisch sie nach 10 Wochen zurückzuhaben. Scotty klopfte McCoy auf die Schulter. Doch Kirk sah McCoy nicht an, er schaute irgendwo anders hin. Er gab knapp ein paar Anweisungen an die jungen Offiziere im Transporterraum. McCoy wunderte sich, warum er die Hände so seltsam über Kreuz vor seinem Schritt hielt...

Oh nein... Jim hatte es gesehen!! Er hatte alles gesehen! Die Arumkaaz hatten ihn auch zuschauen lassen!

Wenn es einen Moment für eine Ohnmacht gab, dann diesen. Doch nichts passierte, mit weichen Knien gingen sie alle Richtung Krankenstation um sich komplett durchchecken zu lassen.  
Kirk ging mit viel Abstand voraus. McCoys Gedanken kreisten vor allem um eine Frage: Wie sollte er Doktor M'Benga erklären, auf welchem Weg das vulkanische Sperma in ihn gekommen war? Er betete zum Himmel, dass M'Benga professionell genug war absolute Diskretion zu wahren.

"Spock, ich..." Sie liefen nebeneinander her. "Wir sollten darüber sprechen."  
"Gern, heute 19 Uhr in meiner Kabine. Dann können wir... 'reden'."

Spock ging jetzt vor ihm, sodass McCoy ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Das war auch ganz gut, denn McCoy stand die Schames- und Zornesröte wieder im Gesicht.


End file.
